Reincarnation
by goofyfish44
Summary: A new hero enters the world of Dragon Ball.
1. Another Saiyan

It was a peaceful summer day, and Goku and Gohan were sparring outside in the air, scowling every time they unleashed a blow.

"You won't beat me this time, dad!" Gohan yelled as he fired a small ki blast directly at Goku.

Dodging the blast, Goku said, "In your dreams!"

Then, in the distance, Goku and Gohan heard a whooshing sound, and they saw a Saiyan pod fly above them, which landed in the distance.

For some time, Goku and Gohan stared at the landing site of the pod, shocked.

"Who could that be?" Goku inquired, positively astonished.

"Yeah," Gohan said in agreement. "There aren't much Saiyans left in the universe."

"Let's check it out," Goku said as he started to fly fast toward the landing site of the pod. After Goku departed, Gohan did the same, right behind his father.

_I hope whoever was in that pod doesn't try to kill us,_ Goku thought as he flew. _This could be bad news._

As Goku and Gohan landed on the grassy ground, they saw someone slowly emerge from the pod. The person that they saw was not someone they knew. He seemed to be fourteen or fifteen years old, considering his height. He had long black hair that ran down his back. Like any Saiyan, he had a brown tail, which he had wrapped around his waist like a belt. He bore tattered, white and purple Saiyan armor.

"Who are you?" Goku asked with raised eyebrows.

The boy grunted as he manually closed the door of his pod. "I am Zenix," the boy said with a mildly deep voice. It seemed as if he was friends with Goku and Gohan, for he did not attack.

"Well, hi," Goku said nervously. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get away from an evil alien who plans to capture a planet – any one he finds useful – and rule it like an overpowered king."

"Well don't lead him here!" Goku shouted urgently. "There are tons of innocent people on this planet!"

"And that's why I intend to stop him." He said, much calmer compared to Goku's burst of words. "Though, he is more powerful than me, so I've been searching for others with strength to help me defeat him."

"Well, I'm powerful," Goku said, his mood changed. "Heck, I'm a Saiyan," he spoke as he turned to show Zenix his tail.

"So am I, but my tail was cut off a long time ago," Gohan said.

"Well, good," Zenix said. "But are you willing to fight?"

"Yes," Goku said, suddenly determined. "I fight for the safety of the universe."

"Oh," Zenix said admiringly. "Aren't you a brave little boy!" He put his hand out and ruffled Goku's hair.

"Hey!" Goku said as he chopped Zenix's arm away. "I used to be older, but I was turned into a young boy!"

"Oh," Zenix said, rubbing the portion of his arm the Goku struck. "Sorry."

"So, what now?" Goku asked curiously. "We might as well just wait until he gets here."

"Let's do so," Zenix said. "Where do you live?"

"Follow me," Goku said before he flew of in the direction of his home. Gohan flew after him, and, after pausing for a short time, Zenix did too.

_I hope I'm actually capable of defeating the guy that Zenix was talking about,_ Goku thought as he soared through the air. _I can't let the world get taken over by a ruthless, powerful alien._


	2. Another Villain

"Chi-Chi!" Goku called as he entered his house, Gohan walking next to him, and Zenix following them, close behind.

"Hello!" Chi-Chi called from another room.

"So," Zenix said. "You live here?"

"Yeah," Goku said. "Oh, and Chi-Chi," Goku raised the volume of his voice again so Chi-Chi could hear him. "Don't worry about me! Just stay wherever you are!"

"Okay, Goku," Chi-Chi called back. "But, you know that you've already rose suspicion!"

"Why not tell her of the impending doom?" Zenix said, unknowing of Chi-Chi's rageful nature.

"She'll go crazy if I tell her anything nowadays," Goku said.

"Ah," Zenix said with realization, however still curious.

"Why don't we watch the news until they find that guy you were talking about?" Goku asked with common sense.

"Might as well," Gohan said. "So clich_é," he muttered to himself as Goku turned on the TV and tuned it to the news channel._

_ When the news channel appeared, they were doing a weather report. A tall, blonde-haired lady was standing in front of a weather map, which showed many symbols representing the weather conditions in multiple locations. Then, all of a sudden, the weatherwoman paused and put a finger to her headset. "What?" she said with her eyebrows raised. "Okay," she then said, looking back toward the camera. "We have some breaking news that you must hear, so stay tuned."_

_ Then, the view switched to the anchorman, an urgent expression on his face. "Helicopters have spotted an alien who has mysteriously appeared above South City," he said. "He is currently demanding to gain rule over the planet, but we are refusing, and sending military forces his way. Here is a live feed."_

_ The view once again switched. _There was a figure floating in the sky. It was human-shaped, but it had smooth, neon blue skin. On its face, it had black eyes with white pupils. Instead of hair, it had two antennae that sprouted from its forehead and curved back until they ended near the back of its head. It had two thick fingers and a thumb on each hand. Its feet did not have any toes, however, they were just curved all around.

"That's him!" Zenix said.

"I know where South City is!" Goku exclaimed. He then put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

"Wha-?" Zenix asked, astonished.

"I'll explain later," Gohan said, determined. "Let's go," he said before he opened the door and flew out. Zenix then exited and flew behind him.


	3. Two Fighters

Goku stopped in the air when he reached the city. Gohan and Zenix did the same as they came up behind him. For a moment, they stared at the alien, who was unaware of their presence. He was wreaking havoc on the city, firing multiple ki blasts, destroying buildings and creating huge craters in the ground.

"Stop," Goku said, eyes locked onto the alien, angriness in his voice and on his face.

The alien ceased firing and turned around. "Who are you?" he asked, in a mystic, slightly high-pitched voice.

"I am a Saiyan called Goku," Goku said with confidence. "And you may not rule this planet."

"Who do you think you are to defy me?" the alien said angrily. "You obviously know of me, and you talk like you have infinite power. My name is Yuno, and I will take this planet to reign over. You're just a child. There is not a chance that you'll stop me."

"Well, let's see about that," Goku said as he quickly flew up to Yuno and punched him in the face. Yuno grunted as he took the blow, and then furiously blasted Goku, sending him flying backward.

"Hah," Yuno said. "Weakling."

Goku, uttering a loud shout, fired a rapid barrage of blasts at Yuno. He avoided each and every one of them easily, wearing a mischievous grin. Once Goku stopped firing, Yuno darted over to him, and they engaged in a tussle of punching and kicking. They both took multiple strikes as they fluttered their arms and legs about.

"Gosh," Gohan said as he watched the fight, standing in the air next to Zenix. "I can sense Yuno's power. He's unbelievably strong."

"You can sense power?" Zenix asked, turning his gaze to Gohan, surprised that there was such an ability.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It's not that hard."

Ending the close quarters combat, Yuno kicked Goku in the stomach with mighty force, causing him to soar downward and painfully land onto the ground.

"I won't give up!" Goku said, standing up from his knocked-out position. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He unleashed a powerful Kamehameha wave at Yuno. Paralyzed with bewilderment, Yuno was pummeled by the blast. He fell to the ground.

"And you thought I wasn't powerful!" Goku snickered with joy, thinking that the battle was over.

"It's not over," Yuno said with a deep tone as he slowly floated up from the ground. "You have not won."

"What makes you say that?" Goku said, still sure of victory.

Yuno raised his right arm, palm pointed at Goku. "Ikari bimu!" he shouted as a red, thin blast erupted from his hand and impacted Goku in the chest. Then, Yuno hovered over to Goku while he was still trying to recover, and punched him in the face. Blood trickled down Goku's cheek as he fell backward onto the ground.

"Oh, no!" Gohan yelled.

Yuno flew in front of Gohan. "You're next," he said evilly as he hovered in front of him.


	4. A Willing Warrior

"No!" Gohan shouted as he punched Yuno as hard as he could. Yuno, unscathed, struck him across the chest, sending him flying downward. Then, before Gohan landed on the ground, Yuno teleported behind him and hit him again, causing him to soar upward.

Zenix, joining the fight, yelled at the top of his lungs as he let out a green, large blast at Yuno. "I am sick of you!" he screamed angrily as the glare from the blast shined on his face.

While Gohan continued to head toward the clouds, Zenix darted toward Yuno and punched him in the stomach. As Yuno let out a grunt, Zenix kicked him in the shin, making him stagger in mid-air.

Goku became conscious, but he still lied on the dirty ground as he observed the fight. _I hope he can beat him,_ he thought as he watched Zenix throw multiple damaging punches at Yuno. _Wait! Where's Gohan?_ He spotted Gohan high up in the air, standing still with an intense frown on his face.

Gohan flew down near the battle while Zenix continued to beat up Yuno. When Zenix stopped punching, Gohan let out a short burst of ki blasts that all pummeled Yuno.

Then, Yuno became enraged, and he let out many ki blasts at both Gohan and Zenix. Unable to avoid the blasts at such a close range, they were battered, and they toppled down from the air as Yuno let out an evil laugh.

"You'll never win!" Yuno said with a grin as they fell.

"In your dreams," he heard a voice behind him say.

As Yuno turned around, he saw Vegeta, already transformed into his Super Saiyan form, standing up in the sky.

_Vegeta!_ Goku thought as he stood up on the ground, mobile again.

"A Super Saiyan?" Yuno said, knowing of the fabled transformation. "Piece of cake." Yuno blasted Vegeta with a thick beam. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta sat in the air, undamaged. Yuno uttered a screech as he fired more blasts at Vegeta. Avoiding each one, Vegeta laughed without pity.

"I thought you'd actually be difficult to fight!" Vegeta said loudly.

"I am!" Yuno roared as he fired a large blast at Vegeta. Vegeta, face full of astonishment, remained motionless, for he was hurt greatly by the attack.

"What?" Vegeta said with shock.

"This is how I really fight," Yuno said quickly as he fired more blasts at Vegeta.

_No,_ Goku thought as he mystically stared up at the ongoing chaos. _He's too powerful!_


	5. Not Powerful Enough

Yuno stopped firing his blasts, leaving a weak Vegeta plummeting to the ground.

"I think that one's defeated," Yuno said before he blew away the smoke coming from his palms. "Now I believe my work here is done. I shall find a city to take over." He darted off.

"No!" Goku said as he flew up and stopped in mid-air. "Gohan!" He frantically looked around until he spotted Gohan, knocked out on the ground next to Zenix. "Gohan!" He quickly soared down toward Gohan.

Gohan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Dad," he said slowly before he sat up, groaning again.

"Are you okay?" Goku urgently asked.

"I'm alive," Gohan said as he stood up.

"So am I," Zenix said as he stood up and walked over to Goku and Gohan.

"Damn it!" Vegeta said as he rocketed into the scene. "That bastard defeated me!"

"Well, we're not strong enough, I guess," Gohan said with slight anger. "And, if you knew my dad," he turned his face toward Zenix. "That would be surprising."

"We might as well train," Zenix said.

"We can't just let Yuno terrorize the planet!" Goku yelled with worry. "I'm going after him. You can train all you want." He dashed off in the air, heading in the direction that Yuno traveled in.

"I hope he fares well," Gohan said, looking up at Goku until he distanced out of sight.

"We should train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Vegeta said.

"Oh, yeah," Gohan said. "You can train in there for a whole year's worth of time, but when you come out, only a day would pass!"

"My," Zenix said. "We better get there soon."

"Let's go," Gohan said with seriousness before he flew off. Vegeta and Zenix did the same, urgently speeding through the air.

_Once I train, I'll become more powerful thank Goku,_ Vegeta thought.

_I wonder what this Hyperbolic Time Chamber will be like,_ Zenix thought.

_I hope this works out,_ Gohan thought. _Things might just go from bad to worse._

They flew across the land until they reached the lookout. Gohan and Vegeta slowly rose, leading Zenix. When they reached the top, they saw Mister Popo standing near the edge of the circular platform, staring out into space.

Gohan landed in front of Mister Popo, with Vegeta and Zenix both landing behind. "Mister Popo," Gohan said, gaining Popo's ateention. "We need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Oh," Popo said, slightly surprised. "Right this way," he said as he motioned for the group to follow. He led them over to a set of double doors that appeared to enter into a large room.

"And who is this one?" Popo asked, eyes fixed on Zenix.

"Oh," said Gohan. "I forgot to tell you. That's Zenix."

"Ah," Popo said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you," Zenix said to him.

"Well," Popo said. "You may enter."

"Let's," Gohan said as he stood before the two doors. He pushed them open.


	6. Extremities

_It's amazing to think of how I changed over the years,_ Gohan thought as he entered and stared at the familiar, endless white scenery that extended on, and on, and on.

"Wow," Zenix said as he gazed around. "So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He turned his eyes to Gohan.

"Yeah," Gohan said with a light grin. "Here we are."

"You said we could train in here for a year while a single day would pass in the outside world, right?" Zenix asked.

"Yep," Gohan said.

"Well, let's get on with it," Vegeta said with slight urgency.

Gohan rose up into the air as he prepared to engage in combat with his two Saiyan allies. "Let's do this," he said.

Goku soared through the clouds, eyes darting in all directions, on the lookout for the evil that he was pursuing.

"I know he'll die someday," Goku spoke to himself. "And I'm sure that that day will be today."

He searched everywhere, traveling above cities and towns, all of which showed no evidence of Yuno's passing.

"Damn it!" Goku exclaimed. "I can't find him anywhere! Ugh…"

_Considering I'll be in here for a year, I can easily expect to become much more powerful,_ Zenix thought as he avoided a ki blast launched by Vegeta. Vegeta, after firing a short attack at Gohan, charged into Zenix, and they entered an enigma of close combat.

"Time to go on the offensive!" Zenix said as he avoided Vegeta's countless punches. He quickly dashed backward, a good distance from Vegeta, and unleashed a blast that pummeled Vegeta in mid-air.

Vegeta emerged unscathed, a smug expression on his face. "That was quite powerful," he said. "But I've seen better."

"I can't even sense him!" Goku said. "Where is he hiding?"

All of a sudden, Goku felt an extreme pain make its way into his back. He turned around and saw Yuno, hovering still in the sky, laughing.

"Maybe you should be more quiet next time," Yuno said.

Goku scowled at him, full of rage. He started to charge up a Kamehameha wave.

"Ah, ah, ah," Yuno said before he drove his foot into Goku's shin.

"Agh!" Goku screamed in pain as he staggered back.

Yuno laughed as Goku stood pathetically in the air. "Why do you even dare face me?"

"Because…" Goku said. "Because I'll kill you!"

Goku quickly stuck out his right arm and emitted an astoundingly rapid wave of ki blasts. Yuno, with no time to move away, was trapped in the shower of blasts, and suffered damage. Goku then stopped firing. The smoke around Yuno cleared to show the alien, quite angered.

"Well, you're more powerful than I expected," Yuno said.

After Yuno let out a powerful blast, which Goku avoided, Goku and Yuno began to dart through the air, unleashing countless blows in reckless attempts to defeat one another.


End file.
